Sister
by Amafurase
Summary: She was sleeping when a persistent phone call came, followed by a panicked voice requesting her help.


Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD.

a/n: Happy birthday to Kira and Cagalli! So really...who is the older one? I'd say Kira, just because…

**Sister**

It was rare for her to give up, admit defeat, to do anything that recognized she was incompetent.

Even if her ears were running the risk of going deaf, even if her body was dead tired and the day has been an excruciating 22 hours brimful of yelling and getting yelled at, giving up was not an option even here. She must hold on the finite time of sleep she has left with everything she's got.

But in that particular situation, even after all her gritty resistance to get up and answer the phone, she could feel her persistence slip as the phone continued to ring and ring.

"Three more." She negotiated sleepily, thirty rings after the first. Three rings passed fast, and she crumbled with an exasperated cry and pushed the blanket aside, already having an incredibly negative feeling towards the caller.

As soon as the phone was in her grasp, she became eager to find out who was impudent enough to test her patience at four in the morning.

"Hello?" She greeted as if she was answering a phone call in her office at three in the afternoon, seriously and patiently. She really wanted add, 'what the hell do you want' or 'it's four in the morning, jerk' in a very threatening voice, but there was a chance it was someone from the office, and showing impatience, as she have discovered, was never in her favour.

The sincerity that exuded from her voice confused the caller for moment. He noted happily that she sounded like she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Cagalli? Cagalli! Is that you?" A voice, fully awake and alert, thundered into her ears in one breath as if it had been held until she answered.

That familiar voice registered in head so fast she couldn't stop herself from using her informal tone with him. Only a handful of people can tempt this tone of voice to emancipate as her control of emotions is much better.

Kira?

"_Kira_," she hissed slowly, a tad menacingly, confirming to him that she was aware it was him. "What is-"

"I need your help!" He blurted curtly, ignoring the drastic decrease in the level of calmness of her voice. He began stammering, becoming flustered now that someone was listening to the thoughts his brain has been troubled with. "I-I… Lacus, she-…I- suddenly, oh my God… "

Cagalli combed her tousled hair away from her drowsy face with her free hand, now seriously attempting to engage in this conversation. "Lacus? Kira. Kiirraa. Kira! You have to calm down." she demanded semi-assertively, trying to appear steadfast but her voice still drenched in bewilderment.

On the other end of the line, her brother took in a few hurried breaths, assuring her he was calm before yelling confidently, "L-Lacus is having the baby,"

Kira really believed that what he's saying was true. Even with Lacus' calming words that everything was fine, all the fear, and panic collecting in his head made it impossible for his brain to process the information.

Conversely, he told _her_ that everything was going to be all right, and she was not to worry about anything. Actually, he really has no clue what was going on, but instead on concluding with hesitant 'I think', he claimed, "Now!"

Her eyes that have been sleepily ajar snapped open, and his stammering suddenly became infectious. Her steadfast voice broke from the problematic answer. "What? Now... What! How- Did you called the doctor? Why aren't you two at the hospital!" she stuttered quickly, confusedly and ended accusingly, flying off her bed.

Her just awoken dog yelped loudly when she stepped on his tail but instead of apologizing like she would under normal circumstances, she shoo him away frantically to clear the way to the light switch. He whimpered confusedly before sauntering off to the living room.

Kira answered her in the same frantic reasoning. "We're at the orphanage for a visit, you know, where there is no car. Hardly anyone knows about this area, let alone a random taxi driver. And if the doctor was up at four in the morning, why would I have to phone you this early?" He became frustrated at her frustration that was getting him more frustrated than he was before. "I don't know what I should do! I need you to come here!"

When she heard his acknowledgment of not knowing what to do, she was already shaking her head in preparedness of where he was heading. There was no way he could possibly end his rant requesting her involvement, aside from driving them to the hospital illegally fast.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She gripped the phone tightly as if it was his neck, mortified that now she was involved. "Kira, you have to_ trust me_ when I say_ I don't know_ anything about babies! Wait, let me call-"

"Cagalli!" he whined, getting more agitated. He couldn't stand leaving Lacus in pain, which he assumed she was in because she was about to deliver the baby any moment now, while his sister was having a confidence breakdown now of all times.

He looked at Lacus, and found it rather odd for her to be smiling uneasily, asking him not to stop bothering Cagalli at such a time because everything was fine. He looked away, concentrating on the phone conversation. Dear Lacus was trying to be strong at a time like this, while his sister was doing the polar opposite. "Stop wasting time, Cagalli! Get over here, please!"

She groaned in irritation as she slammed the phone down after promising to be there soon. No matter how much incredible pressure she had been trapped under, or how much responsibility she was awarded with, the thought that she may be responsible for bringing her niece or nephew into this world petrified her to no end.

Precious adrenaline materialized. A list of more suitable candidates than herself that could help in this situation mentally scrolled through her head while she hastily stumbled towards the door. Very unfortunately, no one was available.

Even good old Kisaka can't help her out of this one as the sky separated them. She wasn't sure if she could be genuinely happy for him at the moment, but he was on vacation with his fiancée of eight years. Damn her.

Decked out in green pyjamas and her black, conservative heels that complimented her work uniform, grabbed the car keys and charged out towards the dark world.

She raced to the orphan willing to ignore the fact she forgot her driver's license. Knowing that she was not in good mental state of mind to drive properly didn't bother her much either. She watched for cars and signs carelessly, and didn't let the gas pedal relax until the orphan in front of her.

She eagerly pushed the front door open and ran into the large living room, frantically searching for a young lady that was about to give birth and her frantic, useless husband nearby. The energy and anxiety in her was so intense, she didn't realize the large house was silent.

"Cagalli!" a slightly hesitant voice called from the kitchen. Lacus hand waved for Cagalli to come join her. It was her calm voice and smile that hinted she was not giving birth at the moment. But the fact that Kira wasn't out cold on the floor was probably a better hint. "We're over here."

Her feet carried her there slowly, the situation getting more perplexed as she neared them. Was it a false alarm? Was she too late? Did Lacus and Kira just become mother and father? Did Kira deliver the baby himself?

The dim light of the kitchen soothed her freezing tension. She began to doubt her vision when she saw Lacus was still expecting and Kira's repentant smile. No baby, yet. No screaming, no crying. Absolutely nothing she has been devotedly anticipating since the phone call ended. She stood there rigidly, feeling cold and quite lost as the last drop of rush dried up.

"Hi, Cagalli. Wow, that was fast." Kira commented uneasily. "Y-You see…it turned out…"

Lacus smiled regretfully, asking Cagalli to take a seat earnestly, but she didn't budge as she was still unsure of the situation. Should she be very relief and glad, or very willing to kick her little brother's ass putting her through a second it's-a-real-emergency! turns false alarm? Is this a real false alarm? Huh...

Lacus was about to get up to get a cup for tea, but Kira gently held in her place by the shoulders, and went to the cupboard to get another cup for his sister. A rather large cup for tea that is, knowing she needed the tea to cool down, and hoped frantically that the soothing aroma will make her relax, sleepy or knock her out cold.

"I'm sorry to bother you at such time, Cagalli. My side was aching, as it does, occasionally, but Kira insisted to,"

Her sister-in-law's warm voice woke Cagalli's burning rage that was momentarily subsided by anxiety and confusion. Reality dived in rapidly like her in the bed after a day of hell. She calmly brushed the random strands of hair over her face away that made her look scarier.

"He insisted to call his sister who he knows is as clueless as him when it comes to babies, let alone delivering one! Just because I happen to be a female, it _does not _automatically mean I know to do! Would you think, Kira!" She accused disbelievingly, voice getting more furious as a hand lunged towards general direction of his head.

He caught her wrist effortlessly, and leaned back to avoid the dangerous aura that surrounded her. He'd just have to hug her hello later, at a safer time. Speaking more confidently, he insisted that calling her was necessary. "Sorry, Cagalli, I really am, but I was afraid that, well, what if something happened…"

She shoved his shoulder with her free arm, unimpressed. "Then what? You and me scream and run around together to make things better?"

They were all silence, letting the emotions disperse.

"I just feel that you would know what to do, Cagalli." he managed to say through the heavy silence. "It's not_ just _because you're a girl...although,"

Her eyes dared him to pull some girl joke at this time.

"It's because you're my sister." he continued gracefully, fears and doubts melting when she look a little amused. She has forgiven him, he knew. "I mean, I really have no idea who else I should've call, besides the doctor I mean."

"Please forgive Kira, Cagalli, he was just worried about me." Lacus pleaded when Kira seem lost for words and Cagalli refused to say something. She wasn't able to do much besides sitting still and with a compellingly forgivable face. "I should have been more reassuring to Kira. He has been a little anxious after the visit to the doctor today, even though she said that it will still be at least three weeks."

Cagalli withdrew her arm back roughly from Kira, and took a seat beside Lacus.

"He's not completely wrong, I guess. I mean, he's right." she said finally, ignoring Kira's knowing smile. "And it's not your fault, Lacus. I mean, what if something did happen…right?" She mocked in Kira's hesitant, desperate voice in attempt to poke fun of the situation, but added to the side, "Although I'm still not sure where I come in."

Lacus didn't look convinced that Cagalli has forgiven Kira or her. Even though Cagalli could always put on a calm mask subconsciously, to do so at four in the morning after being so scared that her heart hurt was impossible. Cagalli waved her hand as if to fan the uncertainty away. "I'm not angry, you two. I mean, now that I think about it, it'd be almost stupid if Kira didn't call me! Look how big it is…" She trailed on, softly feeling Lacuss abdoment,, defending about how right Kira was, how she glad everything was all right, and how she it's her responsibility as a sister to be here tonight, unconditionally _- even though_, she would be about as useful as Kira, if not, less.

It was nice to see his sister without the never-faltering intimidating face she uses at work Kira thought, inwardly laughing. He knew his real sister was a nice, calm girl underneath all the aggressive passion. He knew, even though she might not realize it now being scared to death and all, but Cagalli would have been angry if he_didn't_ call her.

"Why don't you stay for the night? Actually, it looks like you planned to, anyways." Kira chuckled, pointing at her pyjamas. "Nice turtles."

"Actually, I planned to get here as soon as I can like someone requested me to." She corrected seriously. "You should be glad I even picked up the phone!"

"I am, even if it did take a while." He said, grinning at her annoyed face. Being comfortable about teasing her was now easier to do than ever as their bond has been stronger after surviving two wars. "Thanks for coming on short notice, Cagalli. I appreciate it. Stay for the night, there's an extra room upstairs, if you don't mind."

Lacus nodded. "Yes, please do stay. And thank you for coming, Cagalli. I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience."

"Don't worrying about it, Lacus. I really didn't have anything else to do at four in the morning."

Kira chuckled quietly. "Really? Good to know we didn't caught you in the middle of something important."

Cagalli took a sip of tea, not liking the soothing aroma. With the andrenaline gone, she could drop at any moment. "Unless sleeping counts, I will have to concur, little brother."

"So, how have you been, Cagalli?" Lacus asked, taking a sip of her own tea after awhile. Although Cagalli was not around much, she was always there when they asked to, ready to do anything. Like arriving at an orphanage 40 kilometers away in less than five minutes, prepared to help deliver a baby when she has no idea how.


End file.
